Tamekiriku
Category:Ark of Boccob Category:Geography Category: Tamekiriku (With thanks and apologies to Gary Gygax and Oriental Adventures) =History= Creation of the World At the beginning of time, there were two gods: Inazami and Inazagi. Together they surveyed the swirling chaos, together they were the sole bastion of law in the lawless darkness, and together they began to sing. Their voices joined together in a celestial melody that drove away the shadow of chaos, singing in words that nobody today can recall, though they yet echo in all that is. They sang the earth, and it formed in the darkness. They sang the stars, and they pierced the night sky. They sang the fire, and it burned away the chaos and purified the world. They sang the moon, and it bathed the new world in silvery light. They sang the wind, and it blew away the ashes, leaving the world free of corruption. They sang the plants and trees, and the world turned lush and green. They sang the water, and it washed the new earth and the plants that grew on it. They sang the sun, and it rose, warming the new earth with its gentle warm light. They sang the animals and birds and the fish and all that swims in the sea, flies through the air, walks across the earth or crawls under the earth, and they came and explored the new world. The sing ended, and the gods smiled. And Inazami and Inazagi walked palm to palm across their new world, pleased by their creation, but they heard the dark mutterings of the Shadow at the edges of creation, and they knew that if they took their attention away from this fragile new world for even an instant, the Shadow would seize it for its own. So it was that they came together as husband and wife, and from this fiery union sprang the kami, the revered spirits whom every elf respects, and the kami created the Five Guardian Trees to prevent the Shadow from entering this new world. =Calendar= Days of the Week * Sensho (Good luck before noon, bad luck after noon) * Tomobiki (Bad things will happen to your friends. Funerals avoided on this day.) * Senpu (Bad luck before noon, good luck after noon) * Butsumetsu (Most unlucky day. Weddings best avoided) * Taian (Most lucky day. Good day for weddings) * Shakko (The hour of the horse (11 am - 1 pm) is lucky. The rest is bad luck.) Months of the Year * Mutsuki (commence Spring) * Kisaragi * Yayoi * Uzuki (commence Summer) * Satsuki * Minazuki * Fumizuki (commence Autumn) * Hazuki * Nagatsuki * Kaminazuki (commence Winter) * Shimtsuki * Yazuki * (Kouzuki)(Leap month) =Clans= * Imperial Clan * Crab Clan * Crane Clan * Dragon Clan * Lion Clan * Phoenix Clan * Scorpion Clan * Unicorn Clan =Races= * Elf * Gnome * Hengeyokai * Naga * Nezumi * Spirit Folk * Vanara =Wild Things= * Bajang * Bakemono * Bisan * Bog Hag * Doc Cu'o'c * Dokufu * Fire Toad * Ghost * Giant Toad * Hannya * Hebi-no-onna * Hengeyokai * Ice Toad * Kappa * Ki-rin * Mamono * Naga * Nat * Nature Spirit * Nezumi * Oni * Poisonous Toad * Pennaggolan * Rokuro-Kubi * Shirokinu-Katsukami * Spirit Centipede * Spirit Folk * Tako * Tasloi * Tengu * Tigbanua Buso * Tsuno * Wang-Liang * Yeti * Yuki-Onna =Provinces= * Akuumanoeiki (Unicorn Province) * Bushinoichibun (Lion Province) * Ichimonnoshingi (Scorpion Province) * Ishonokouku (Crab Province) * Kakushin (Imperial Province) * Kaminokeishin (Phoenix Province) * Kinchounogachi (Crane Province) * Unjounoheisei (Dragon Province)